


Everything

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Murder, Steve Rogers is crazy, Yandere, crazy for you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: Steve loves you more than anything and no one will get in the way of that. No one.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr. Enjoy!

Steve was a constant presence in your life. He was the first person you saw when you woke up and the last person you saw at night. He was the one that made you breakfast on your birthday and the one that dried your tears when life got you down. He was perfect. Loving. Protective.

Sometimes he was possessive. You reasoned with yourself that some of his behaviors could be explained. After all he was a public figure with a lot of enemies. Of course he wanted to protect you. When he told you to quit your job you were hesitant. Work had almost been an escape for you at that point. An escape from the overbearing affection Steve showered you in when you got home. But you listened to him like you always did. You knew he was only trying to keep you safe and you didn’t want to add to his worry.

Being unemployed wasn’t as fun as you thought it would be. When Steve wasn’t home you found yourself twiddling your thumbs and looking for things to do around the house. You didn’t get out much because Steve had a fit about you going out with your friends a few months ago. He had some valid points. Your friends weren’t exactly supportive of your relationship with him. They said he was controlling and emotionally abusive, but you didn’t see it. Steve would do practically whatever you asked and didn’t ask for a lot in return. He lived to make you happy.

Steve explained it to you and it all clicked.

_“They’re jealous.”_

They were. They had to be. You couldn’t blame them. Who wouldn’t be? Your relationship was perfect. _Steve_ was perfect.

Unfortunately, Steve was on a mission. That left you in the house bored and looking for things to do. You had lost your car keys before he left and didn’t have a spare, so while Steve was gone you couldn’t go anywhere even if you wanted to, but you were going stir crazy so you had to figure out something. A quick search on your phone showed a cafe was open down the street. It was getting late, but the cafe wasn’t far so you figured it was okay to run out for a moment. Just to have a place to go.

You grabbed your purse and house keys and headed out.  
……….  
Steve let out a sigh of relief. His mission had gone well and he could finally go home. He could finally get back to _you_.

When he got home and you weren’t there, worry set in. Any number of things could have happened to you but he knew the more likely scenario was that you had left. Even after he expressly told you not to. It was frustrating. Especially because it was getting dark outside and it was dangerous for you to be out alone. He knew you didn’t understand why he felt he needed to keep you in the house. He could tell himself it was for safety, but that wasn’t the whole truth. Steve didn’t want you to be around other people. He was all you needed and you were all he wanted.

At any rate, it wasn’t a problem to find you. You had clearly taken your purse and wallet with you wherever you’d gone and Steve had a few tricks up his sleeve just in case he needed to locate you in a pinch. He’d gotten you that purse for your birthday and sewed inside was a little tracking device. There were a few other trackers in some of your other accessories. Steve didn’t use them often, but they came in handy when he did.

He tracked the location and put the address in his phone. You hadn’t gone far. Just to a cafe down the street. He supposed that was fine. You had probably just wanted to grab something to drink. A cafe date would be nice. Both of you could sit and chat over a warm drink, he could tell you about the mission and you could tell him about your day. That sounded perfect.

The cafe was a quick jog away. A peek through the window and he saw you, all smiles and shiny hair. He could practically hear your vibrant laugh through the glass.

Then he saw _him_.

The man across from you was smiling, _reaching across to pat you on the shoulder as he laughed_. Steve wanted to know what was so goddamn funny. His vision went red.

You had left the home you shared to go be with another man. Steve wasn’t worried about your intent with this person. You were an angel. His angel. Perfect and untainted. But this person…he had no idea who they were and he wasn’t in the business of putting his trust in strangers. Especially not when it came to his girl.

He took a deep breath.

_She loves me. I love her. She loves me and I love her but she’s with another man. She’s with another man. Another man._

The problem wasn’t you and it wasn’t him. You both loved each other and had a perfect relationship. But this other person, this interloper, couldn’t be apart of that. The problem was clearly the man. When you leaned across the table to press a kiss to his cheek, his heart fell.

No, this wouldn’t do. This wouldn’t do at all.

That was fine. He had a plan.  
…………..  
Your little cafe venture had an unexpected high moment. When you walked in, sitting there in the cafe was your best friend from middle school. He was here on a business trip. You had kept periodic contact throughout the years but didn’t talk much recently. Back in the day he had been like a brother to you, helping you through hard times and making you laugh through the hell that was seventh grade.

“Scott, we haven’t talked in forever! I missed you,” you said. Scott smiled and patted you on the shoulder.

“I missed you, too, kiddo. What’s new?”

Both of you talked for a while, sharing laughs and memories you hadn’t thought about in years. When you looked out and the sky was completely dark, you figured you should start making your way home. Besides, you could always call him later. You left Scott with a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek, promising to not lose touch with him again before leaving the cafe.

Steve was burning with rage. Seeing that man touch you sent him into an anger he had never felt before. He didn’t deserve you. No one deserved you but him. All you needed was him. This man…he would have to go.

When you walked out of the cafe, Steve hid and waited for your friend to exit. The man finished up some typing on his computer before packing up and heading out. The streets were dark and empty so no one heard when he snatched him into the alley and slammed his head against the wall. The man was just barely conscious, eyes hardly able to stay open. Barely conscious was good enough. Steve supposed the two of them needed to have a talk.

Halfway through your walk home, you thought to check the time. You felt your pocket and panicked when you didn’t feel your phone. It must have still been at the cafe. You turned your direction and headed back. It was careless. What if Steve called you? He got upset when you didn’t answer your phone and you didn’t want to deal with that when he got home.

The walk back was short. Your phone was exactly where you left it and you jogged out of the shop with a smile on your face. No missed calls or texts. Everything was good.

Then you heard a familiar voice.

_“I won’t let you ruin this for me. I won’t let anyone ruin this for me.”_

You froze. That wasn’t Steve was it? It couldn’t have been. You had never heard him sound that angry.

Carefully, you peeked into the alley to confirm or deny your suspicions. You had to hold back a gasp.

It was dark but light enough for you to see what was happening. Steve was on top of Scott, his hands wrapped around his throat and squeezing. Scott was completely unresponsive.

You didn’t know what to do. If you continued back towards your house, he would definitely see you. If you went back in the cafe and stayed there, you knew it wouldn’t be long until he was looking for you. Would calling the police even help? What officer would be bold enough to arrest an Avenger? They probably wouldn’t even believe it.

You were shaking, tears streaming down your face as you tried to think. The love of your life was killing, or had already killed your friend. There weren’t a lot of options.

There were a million questions running through your mind. Why would he do this? Had he done this before? What happened?

You sobbed thinking about Scott. You’d known him most of your life and now he was…

Maybe he could be okay.

You peeked into the alley again and saw Steve kneeling above your friend, head down and breathing hard.

“Steve?”

He stopped when he heard your voice, a little whimper that echoed in the alley. His face fell at the tears streaming down your face. He stood up and pulled you closer before you could even think about running.

“Oh, honey, no. Don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

“You—what—Steve, what’s wrong with you?”

“I told you not to leave the house. Then I come home and I see you with another man. Do you know how that made me feel?”

You were desperately trying not to hyperventilate, holding a hand to your chest while you looked between your friend on the ground and Steve.

“We need to get him some help.”

“Sweetheart, I think we both know he’s beyond help. We need to leave. Don’t make a scene.”

Tears streamed down your face as Steve pulled you out of the alley and started towards the house.

“I did this for us. So we could be happy. I can’t have people coming in the way of that.”

“Steve, he’s my friend. You know I love you, you didn’t have to do this. Why would you do this?”

“Because I can’t live without you. You’re my everything, baby.”


End file.
